


Path of Silence

by Kokoai



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie, Sparring, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Adjusting to life now came as no easy task for the Burnish, but thankfully Lio had Galo who's methods may seem odd, but Lio would accept them nonetheless





	Path of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I only got to see Promare once. But I'm in deep.   
I wish I could see it more to get a better grasp of their characters, but here I am trying anyway.   
Hopefully it's still enjoyable despite being so short and nothing really happening.

Nothing had felt the same after the Promare had left. Some things remained the same, Burnish were still looked at as lesser, but it hurt more now that there was nothing differentiating them from any other human. Some Burnish had managed to move on, to adapt to life easily enough. The ones who'd been more in tune with their flames had a tougher time, needed more support to truly adjust.   
  
"You ready Lio?" Galo hollered from the front entrance way.   
  
"As ready as you are to lose." Lio smirked as he crossed to Galo.   
  
It had taken some debate and convincing, but Lio had finally agreed to working out with Galo.   
  
Since the Promare left, Lio had been off in most things. In his simple daily motioned it showed.. Those reflexes that used to be sharp as knives could hardly cut wet paper now. There was no doubt in Galo's mind that Lio was still strong as ever, he just needed to see it.   
  
Galo had taken them a short way outside of town. Lio would surely feel better if no one was around to see him, although there was still a shudder in his breath as he raised his fists. His once solid stance trembled slightly. Somehow he even looked cold despite the burning sun.   
  
Adrenaline raced already. Lio anticipated Galo's refusal to budge first. He'd planned on a fake right dive but swing left sided. When he swung his left arm he met Galo's open palm.   
  
"C'mon you can do better than that." Galo chided as Lio lept back. He was right Lio _could_ do better. He only needed to think less and feel more.   
  
After a few deep breaths his body moved on it's own. His only thoughts being reading Galo's moves. Instinct reacted. Blow for blow they circled each other. Neither landed a solid hit.   
  
Perhaps doing this on such a heated day hadn't been the best idea. Although they certainly had a time training their focus once they both had worked up a sweat.   
  
That single, brief momentary distraction was the moment Lio would dash forward, sweep Galo's legs out and he'd crash onto his back.   
  
"I win." Lio claimed triumphantly as he pinned Galo under a single foot.   
  
"Yeah you do."  
  
"Hrmpf. You let me win didn't you?"   
  
"You think I'd ever intentionally lose? You're really just that strong Lio." Galo's words came with an ear to ear smile that was equal parts goofy and soft.   
  
Lio lifted his foot to spin around and face away from Galo. His cheeks burned and Galo wouldn't believe it from the sun.   
  
"Think that's enough for a day?" Lio asked. Once Galo agreed they set on their way back.   
  
They walked in silence, but gradually inched closer until their shoulders almost brushed.   
  
"You were beautiful out there."   
  
"Wha— you can't just say things like that."   
  
"I can't compliment you now?" Galo seemed truly offended. As if someone banned him from pizza.   
  
"I...didn't say that…" Galo cocked his head, which had Lio turning his head away.   
  
Truth be told, he didn't want compliments. Not when he still felt so empty and weak without the Promare. But he couldn't simply tell Galo to not be himself.   
  
Amidst that train of thought, Lio felt a warmth against the back of his hand. It only lasted a moment yet he'd known that was Galo's palm. A small part of him yearned for a longer touch. He refused to indulge that desire, but settled for barely tapping his knuckles against Galo's.   
  
Once they'd gotten home, Lio sat to stretch his legs. Those muscles hadn't been worked so hard in a while. As he did so, he felt two hands glide over his shoulders. Normally there would have been protests, if he could think past those hands that pushed all his pent up stress out.   
  
Soon he had come to lean into the touch. Rare moans slipped past his lips. He needed this. He hadn't known how much he needed it until that moment. Gradually his shoulders slumped. Each time they did Galo's hands moved slower and softer until eventually they slide off and left Lio shivering.   
  
"You can shower first. Let the heat take care of what I couldn't." As if Lio didn't feel like a puddle at that moment. He wasn't sure that he had ever felt this relaxed. Physically at least. Mentally...he still felt empty.   
  
Months had passed now yet he could almost still hear the voice. That one that told him to burn more and more. As much as he wanted that voice to be another's...it truly was only his now. A mimicry of what had been normal.   
  
Even the shower water felt different. Colder now that he couldn't simply adjust his body heat. He barely knew how to adjust the shower temperature.   
  
His shower had been short.  
  
"You're still awake." Lio said it more to himself. As if reaffirming reality.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Lio slid across the room to sit beside Galo. A respectable distance between them. Lio wanted contact, something to ground him in reality, something to keep him from being absorbed by that emptiness in his chest.   
  
Before he could register the arm around his shoulders, his head hit Galo's warm chest.   
  
"Is this alright?" Galo stammered slightly. Lio responded by nestling into him.   
  
Galo was _here_. Galo was Lio's reality. At least for now. The Promare, something Lio had known his whole life had vanished so quickly, so suddenly. He doubted if he could ever trust anything to remain. Although he wanted to enjoy Galo being here now. How it felt to be wrapped in his arms, to have his heartbeat resounding in Lio’s ears, the slow rise and fall of his chest, his lips against hair.   
  
Everything that was Galo Thymos left Lio feeling something. He couldn't quite figure out the feeling. What he did know was that beneath everything, he felt safe here. Safe to figure things out at his own pace. Galo wouldn't push him, wouldn't demand anything. Lio could never express what that meant to him. His only hope was that Galo could feel it in the soft caresses against his arm, in how Lio would let himself melt against Galo, but more importantly, in how Lio would continue to burn as intense as possible. He never wanted Galo's gaze to waver to other trails of fire.   
  
Lio knew how selfish he was being. He'd never outwardly say it. If Galo chose to leave him one day, he'd accept it as he had accepted the Promare leaving. 


End file.
